I Can't Wait Forever
by BritishForbes
Summary: What if Klaus lost his memory and fell in love with Elena? Would Caroline fight for Klaus to remember his true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

_**WRITERS NOTE: I haven't abandoned my other fan fiction - From A Real Girl's View - I'm just having a writers block so any ideas would be more than welcomed! This story just came to me and I really needed to get it down. I have lots of idea's with this story! So please review, it really means a lot to know what you think. FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW!**_

_**BRITISH FORBES**_

* * *

**What if Klaus lost his memory and fell in love with Elena? Would Caroline fight for Klaus to remember his true feelings?**

_Forgetting someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never met – Anonymous_

He loved the way he was awoken by the sunlight warming his skin. It made him feel warm. It made him feel human. It was the one thing in his life that was regular and stayed. It was the one thing, that wherever he went followed him.

However on this morning, he felt unusual warmth. One he was not accustomed to. He opened his eyes and first of all took in his surroundings.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" He thought to himself.

The next think in took in was the mop of blonde, curly hair lying on top of his chest. A pale, slender body lay cuddled up to him. Her small hand was placed onto of his chest, her leg wrapped around his torso, her breast pressed up against the side of his rib cage and her face; her rather beautiful face he thought, lay on top of his shoulder; her warm breath spreading across his nape. He couldn't decide what was weirder, the unknown surroundings and the unknown woman in his bed or the fact he had an arm wrapped around her waist in a protective way. He never allowed a woman to stay in his bed till morn, he never allowed them to cuddle up to him or for that matter he never showed any affection to them; he took what he wanted from them, then made them get out.

"Where am I? Who is she? What has happened to me? Is this a trick?" Along with many other thoughts ran through his brain.

He wanted to move, but he couldn't. He felt connected to this blonde beauty, and above all he enjoyed the warmth; it made him feel human. As soon as that thought appeared in his mind, he was out of bed in a flash. He then grabbed the blonde by her throat and trapped her against the wall.

"What the hell Nik?" the blonde shouted. What the hell how did he know his nickname, only family used that name and what give her right to shout at him, he was an original – _he was going to be the original hybrid!_

"How dare you shout at me, how dare you call be by that name! You have three seconds to tell me your name and tell me how the hell you know are by that name and where the hell I am, before I rip you apart limb from limb" he shouted at the unbeknownst girl. He slightly loosened his grip on her throat, just enough for her to speak but not enough so she could go free.

"Seriously? Get off me now!"

This blonde had fire, she had bravery.

"Three, two, on-" he was interrupted by her fiery voice.

"Ok, I see we're playing a game here. So I'll play. I'm Caroline, you're at home in our bed and why would I not know you by that name, your my husband for heaven's sake!"

He loosened her throat completely and took a step backwards.

"Nik, its 6:15am come back to bed and stop playing around" she said more softly this time.

"THIS IS SOME KIND OF TRICK. I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU. THIS IS NOT OUR HOME. NOW I'LL ANSWER AGAIN BUT BE TRUTHFUL!"

"Ok, this is getting beyond a joke. If this is you trying to get back at me for playing that trick on you and Henrik then I get it. _Don't scare the original hybrid and his heir_." Her voice slowly turning into a chuckle as she spoke.

"Henrik? How do you know about Henrik?" He was starting to get worried now. This 'Caroline' knew about his nickname and his dead brother – no-one except family knew of him.

"How would I know about him? He is our son! Are you drunk or something?" He could tell she was getting annoyed now and a feeling deep down inside of him wanted to stop him from proceeding this any farther but he didn't know what the hell she was going on about!

"Our son?"

He couldn't handle this anymore, he walked to bathroom noticing his current naked state; picking up his boxers on the way. He was so confused right now; he had to get out of here. This had to be a trick. For one, love was a vampire's greatness weakness; he lived by this. Secondly, vampires could not procreate. Thirdly, he hadn't found the doppelganger so there wasn't a way he could be the original hybrid yet. This was all a trick.

* * *

A small boy's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Mommy, where is Daddy? I heard shouting" Why was there a child in 'his bedroom'.

This has got to be all part of the trick or he was having a nightmare. This couldn't be real.

He slowly opened the door and after putting his boxers on and putting on a robe hanging from the door.

"DADDY!" The small boy ran to him and jumped, now latching on to his torso as Caroline's leg did this morning.

He pushed the boy off him, making him land on the floor with an oof. Deep down he felt awful and hurt that he had just done that to the boy; the boy who had called him Daddy. Was this Henrik? He needed to get out of here. He needed to find Elijah, he was the only one of his siblings which wasn't in a coffin. He walked to the door and flashed out of the house, only looking back one at the house. At that moment he wished he didn't because when he did he saw the beautiful blonde and the small boy standing in the window with tears streaming down their confused faces. He felt sorry, he wanted to go back and comfort them.

* * *

"WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO ME?"

* * *

**Next chapter will be uploaded as soon as I have time. Got a week full of exams to and I need to revise, revise, revise. Let me know what you think of this first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_JUST TO LET EVERYONE KNOW THIS STORY IS NOT BASED AROUND KLAUS AND ELENA. IT IS A KLAROLINE FAN FICTION. ELENA WILL NOT BE A BIG PART OF THE STORY!_**

**_WRITERS NOTE: Well here it is, the second chapter. I'm kind of being a tease here! Thank you so much to all the followers! I'm amazed by how many views this has got within a day and the reviews, I thank you so much. It really means a lot!_**

**_BRITISH FORBES_**

_Caroline had finally given into him. She gave him a chance, the chance which changed her life forever. He did it the proper way, a way that no other boy had did with her. He took her out to one of most expensive restaurants in the state, he held out her chair, poured her wine, complimented her. Caroline knew by the end of that night he really did love, that she wasn't just another thing of Klaus'._

_One date turned into many dates; each much bigger than the previous. Caroline was amazed and she found herself falling in love with the hybrid. The one thing she thought she would never do but she was. She finally realised that he was her last love; he told her at the graduation party that he would be; he was telling the truth. He did so many little things for her which, until these dates she never knew about. He saved her life because she was HIS light, she was HIS Caroline. He showed this through everything. He could have compelled her into loving him, but he wanted her to grow her own feelings. He wanted one thing in his life to be real; like everything her felt for her was real. He never did/was going to hurt her or let anyone hurt her for that fact; he was going to ruin her for all other men. He never used the sire bond to make Tyler break up with Caroline – which he could of done – because he wanted it to be real. _

_Caroline realised this._

_On their fourteenth date, when he took her to Paris, he asked her to be his girlfriend. Although it was very cheesy – he got candles lit up around the secluded park they had broken it too, the big bouquet of roses he brought for her, the picnic he prepared himself…the way he kissed her lightly just to show how much she meant to him – it was perfect. She had fell for him good and proper. That night just after she agreed to be his girl, she professed her love to him. As he did back to her. _

_Life was perfect._

* * *

_Exactly two years after the day of that date, he asked her to become Mrs. Niklaus Mikealson. He made sure everyone knew about it, he invited the whole of Mystic Falls, all of his family, all of his vampire contacts; daym he probably invited half of the vampire community! Caroline, of course, had been led to believe this was just a party as they hadn't seen everyone in years. When the music slowed and quietened and champagne was passed around, she just thought it was time for the thank you speech. That thought went out the window when Klaus got down on one knee, presenting one of the biggest diamonds she had ever seen in her life and said…_

"_Caroline Forbes, you are truly my life. I don't know what I would ever do without you. Your beautiful, your strong, your full of light. Sorry, you're MY beautiful girl, MY strong girl, MY lightness. I will never let anyone hurt you, I will never leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Miss Forbes, will you consider becoming Mrs. Niklaus Mikealson?"_

_Caroline was in tears by the end of this speech. Everyone in the room was in tears by the end of this speech; if they didn't know before how much he loved her now they did._

"_Mrs. Niklaus Mikealson, eh? OF COURSE I WILL!"_

_The room burst into a round of applause and he kissed her more passionately than he had ever before._

* * *

_The wedding was HUGE. The engagement party was tiny compared to this. Klaus made sure she had everything. The venue, the dress, the bridesmaids, everything she wanted he gave her. It was a very emotional ceremony; everyone – yet again – had tears filling their eyes. He and Caroline locked eyes the entire time showing nothing but love, appreciation…happiness._

* * *

_**2 years ago…**_

_After all the commotion with Hayley 5 years ago – Klaus had found out that the baby was in fact Tyler's; the slut had lied to him to try and get power over him and New Orleans'. He did everything in his power to not get the witches to kill his baby; he did everything in his power to not let the witches kill her. He didn't have to, but he wanted this baby so much, he already loved the baby before it was even born. He earned New Orleans back as his own; he had done everything Sophie had told him and killed Marcel whilst almost getting himself killed in the process. He was so looking forward to having his heir and his Caroline; his queen at his side. _

_Then the inevitable happened._

_The baby was born. A beautiful bouncing baby boy. He immediately loved him. Then Hayley called him near just as she was taking her last breath – the childbirth was just too much for her; giving birth to a pure werewolf as not the easiest thing to do – he did as she said, then she whispered…_

"_You really think he's yours, he's not. He's Tyler's. I'm telling you this because I'm dying, I only had this demon because I wanted power but if I'm dead in a matter of minutes you may as well know."_

_She took her last breath._

_The witches had heard everything._

_He handed the baby to Sophie – not before he had took one final look at the boy though – and walked out the room, leaving a dead slut, 7 confused witches and a screaming baby._

_The witches appreciated everything what he had done for them and overall how much he had changed. They saw how much he adored the thought of having a child, so that's the gift they gave him._

* * *

_Caroline fell pregnant two weeks later. He received a letter the following day._

_**Dear Niklaus, **_

_**We appreciate everything you have done for us. **_

_**It was not right what was done to you.**_

_**You have truly changed, we have all seen that.**_

_**So, this is our gift, love and cherish Caroline and your baby.**_

_**Thank you.**_

* * *

_Henrik Elijah Mikealson was born 9 months later, mother and baby all healthy._

_He had his heir and his queen. He had his perfect life._

_He took care of his family above all else. He showed them the world. He brought them everything they desired. _

_He loved them._

_And they loved him._

* * *

_He taught Henrik to draw and paint, he taught him to walk, he taught him to do everything._

_For once in his thousand years of living, only at this point had he felt true happiness. He no longer felt alone, he no longer felt scared of those around him._

_Nothing could change his happiness whilst he had his family._

* * *

_**Well, that's what he thought…**_

* * *

That's when he saw her. He slowly approached her not trying to be too forthcoming. He gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Klaus" she said almost cheerfully.

"Elena, I presume"

* * *

**I KNOW, I'M A TEASE, I'M SORRY! There might be an update tomorrow depending on how much work I have to do. However it is unlikely from Monday-Friday I will update due to exams.**

**As always tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER THREE, AS I HAVENT HAD TIME TO FINISH IT!**

**HENRIK IS 2 YEARS OLD COMING THREE.**

**BRITISH FORBES**

A small boy's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Mommy, where is Daddy? I heard shouting" her little baby; her beautiful baby boy. He was so advanced for his age. His voice sounded shaken. She and Nik never argued whilst Henrik was in the house, yet alone being two doors down.

_Little Henrik Elijah Mikealson had small dirty blonde curls laid upon his head, an already perfectly chiselled jaw; which he had inherited from his father. However, the one thing was stood out to everyone was his eyes. His left eye had a dominant vibrant royal blue colour; however he had a spots here and there which were green and a golden colour. In his left eye he had a forest green dominant colour, however the same as his right he had spots of blue and a golden colour making an appearance. A mixture of both his parent's eyes and his hybrid side sneaking out._

_Yes, Henrik was a hybrid._

_He would remain a normal child till the age of 18. On his 18__th__ birthday he would be given the choice to drink human blood and become immortal or stay mortal; regardless of which choice he would inherit his hybrid powers. It was in his blood._

Before Caroline she could even process what Henrik had said to her, Nik came swaggering out the door in his robe. She had always loved him in that robe…

This was all a big joke he was pulling. Henrik was obviously part of the plan too.

Well that's what she thought until Henrik rain to him and jumped, latching on to his torso and Nik pushed him down to the floor with quite some power, then walked out the door with his head held high like he was actually proud of what he had done.

She quickly scrambled down to the floor to pick Henrik up; who was now in floods of tears and bruises were already starting to form on his lower spinal area.

What had happened to her love?

Henrik was hanging on to her for dear life. If it wasn't for her vampire strength she would have easily of been bruised by the tightness of his grip. She began rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him when she heard a wail. She had touched where he was bruised, he was in more pain that she intentionally thought.

No-one touches my baby, not even his own father; especially not his own father.

She had not noticed the warm liquid running down her cheeks. She too was crying.

Why was her Nik acting like this? Had something happened to him?

She needed answers.

She lifted herself with Henrik in her arms from the floor and went to stand at the window. She needed to see him; she needed to see his facial expression.

That's when she broke down into floods of tears.

He was just walking; walking away from her; his son, then a moment of hope passed through her when he turned around. He looked like her Nik for a second then she saw it.

She saw Klaus, she saw the man who had come to Mystic Falls with full intention of Elena.

She needed answers and she needed them now.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M FINALLY BACK! My deepest apologies for not updating for what seems like years, but guess what? EXAMS ARE FINALLY OVER!**

**WRITERS NOTE: Here's the third chapter, just to warn you there may be a hint of reference to Frankenstein in this – been watching it in English; a brilliant film if you haven't seen it. I may update later tonight if I have time. ENJOY AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FAVOURITERS AND FOLLOWERS!**

**HENRIK IS 2 YEARS OLD COMING THREE.**

**BRITISH FORBES**

* * *

**A small boy's voice interrupted her thoughts.**

"**Mommy, where is Daddy? I heard shouting" her little baby; her beautiful baby boy. He was so advanced for his age. His voice sounded shaken. She and Nik never argued whilst Henrik was in the house, yet alone being two doors down. **

_**Little Henrik Elijah Mikealson had small dirty blonde curls laid upon his head, an already perfectly chiselled jaw; which he had inherited from his father. However, the one thing was stood out to everyone was his eyes. His left eye had a dominant vibrant royal blue colour; however he had a spots here and there which were green and a golden colour. In his left eye he had a forest green dominant colour, however the same as his right he had spots of blue and a golden colour making an appearance. A mixture of both his parent's eyes and his hybrid side sneaking out.**_

_**Yes, Henrik was a hybrid.**_

_**He would remain a normal child till the age of 18. On his 18**__**th**__** birthday he would be given the choice to drink human blood and become immortal or stay mortal; regardless of which choice he would inherit his hybrid powers. It was in his blood.**_

**Before Caroline she could even process what Henrik had said to her, Nik came swaggering out the door in his robe. She had always loved him in that robe…**

**This was all a big joke he was pulling. Henrik was obviously part of the plan too.**

**Well that's what she thought until Henrik rain to him and jumped, latching on to his torso and Nik pushed him down to the floor with quite some power, then walked out the door with his head held high like he was actually proud of what he had done.**

**She quickly scrambled down to the floor to pick Henrik up; who was now in floods of tears and bruises were already starting to form on his lower spinal area.**

**What had happened to her love?**

**Henrik was hanging on to her for dear life. If it wasn't for her vampire strength she would have easily of been bruised by the tightness of his grip. She began rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him when she heard a wail. She had touched where he was bruised, he was in more pain that she intentionally thought.**

**No-one touches my baby, not even his own father; especially not his own father. **

**She had not noticed the warm liquid running down her cheeks. She too was crying.**

**Why was her Nik acting like this? Had something happened to him?**

**She needed answers.**

**She lifted herself with Henrik in her arms from the floor and went to stand at the window. She needed to see him; she needed to see his facial expression.**

**That's when she broke down into floods of tears.**

**He was just walking; walking away from her; his son, and then a moment of hope passed through her when he turned around. He looked like her Nik for a second then she saw it.**

**She saw Klaus, she saw the man who had come to Mystic Falls with full intention of Elena.**

**She needed answers and she needed them now.**

* * *

That's when he saw her. He slowly approached her not trying to be too forthcoming. He gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Klaus" she said almost cheerfully.

"Elena, I presume"

"What are you doing here, where's Caroline and Henrik?"

"Ah, Caroline and Henrik" he said evilly.

His pupils dilated and so did hers.

"Start from the beginning of mine and Caroline's relationship and happenings and tell me everything up to this very moment"

For a moment he thought she was on vervain, and then her mouth opened…

"Caroline finally gave you a chance, ignoring all our warnings. She said she was sick of you stalking her all the time so she took you up on a date. You took her to a little restaurant. She said she loved that night. That was the night she started to fall in love with you," she said with a smile emerging on her face, "After that date you took her on many other dates, they differed from small dinners to a trip to Paris. I wish someone did that for me.

Anyways she finally became your girlfriend.

Two years later you got married, it was the biggest event any of us had ever seen it was clear to everyone how much you two was in love with each other.

You found out that the baby Hayley was carrying was Tyler's heir and not yours. You were heartbroken and so was Caroline. You had fell in love with that baby. It was truly emotional to see.

Then the inevitable happened.

The witches made a loophole, they allowed Caroline to procreate and you were blessed with my gorgeous godson Henrik.

I haven't seen you for years.

Then all of a sudden you waltz into the Grill."

**WHAT?**

This news hit him very hard. Niklaus Mikealson – he was the vampire who did not love. He would never allow himself to love; love was a vampire's greatest weakness.

THIS WAS A TRICK, he thought. I would never fall in love. I would never marry. I would never procreate.

Those three things were impossible.

He had to do something about this.

"You will forget all about what you have just explained to me. You will only remember what has happened up to the year before this "relationship" with I and Caroline happened" His pupil undiluted and shortly after hers did too.

She jumped back in fear.

"KLAUS?!"

That was more like it…

* * *

"Elena, I presume" The Klaus smirk never leaving his face.

* * *

However what the big bad hybrid didn't know was an old friend was watching from a distance.

* * *

She needed answers and she needed them now.

She quickly got herself and Henrik ready and then raced to Elijah's mansion as quickly as her vampire speed could take her.

_Elijah was the Mikealson Caroline had grown most closest too. He became her best friend over the years she spent with Klaus. He was also Henrik's godfather. No-one dared touch his family, everyone in the supernatural community knew that._

_ **IF YOU TOUCHED A STRAND OF HAIR ON ANY OF THE MIKEALSON'S ESPECIALLY THE BABY, YOU WOULD NOT ONLY NEVER SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN BUT YOU WOULD BE TORTURED UNTIL YOU BEGGED FOR DEATH. **_

_That was what everyone knew. There hadn't been many threats over the years but when there was, Elijah showed his true vampire side. It was not pretty._

_But Caroline knew Elijah would do anything for her and that was the exact reason she was here, at his home, now._

"ELIJAH, I NEED YOUR HELP" She shouted at the top of her lungs even though she knew he could hear her.

"Caroline, calm down. What's happened? Is Henrik okay? Where's Niklaus?"

"Elijah, he's –

She broke down into floods of tears, knees buckled from under her but before she could feel the impact of the floor Elijah had her securely pulled into a hug.

"We'll get Henrik settled and then we'll talk"

* * *

"Mommy, where is Daddy?"

"Baby he will be back soon"

"But he always sings me his special song"

She could feel her eyes filling.

"He'll be back soon, I promise"

"But what of my song?"

"How about I sing it to you?"

"Somewhere down the road, you're gonna find a place  
It seems so far, but it never is  
You won't need to stay, but you might lose your strength  
On the way

Sometimes you may feel you're the only one  
Cos all the things you thought were safe, now they're gone  
But you won't be alone, I'll be here to carry you along  
Watching you 'til all your work is done

When you find your heart, you'd better run with it  
Cos when she comes along, she could be breaking it  
No there's nothing wrong, you're learning to be strong  
Don't look back  
She may soon be gone, no don't look back  
She's not the only one, remember that

If your heart is beating fast, then you know she's right  
If you don't know what to say, well, that's all right  
You don't know what to do?  
Remember she is just as scared as you

Don't be shy, even when it hurts to say  
Remember, you're gonna get hurt someday, anyway  
Then you must lift your head, keep it there  
Remember what I said  
I'll always be with you don't forget  
Just look over your shoulder I'll be there.

If you look behind you, I will be there." She sang in her angelic voice.

Not only was her eyes filled with tears but so was little Henrik's and Caroline was sure she could hear Elijah sniffling in the room down the hall.

"You remember the end of that song sweetie, Daddy will always be with you no matter what"

"I don't understand why he walked out Mommy, you two had a fight and he walked out. Are you two going to split up? Mom, is he going to leave us?"

Had they really put this into his head?

"No of course not sweetie. Daddy's just ill and Uncle Elijah's going to help me make him better. Now you get a little nap you was up early this morning."

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON CAROLINE AND ELIJAH AND KLAUS AND ELENA.**

**CHAPTER SHOULD BE UP TONIGHT**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WRITERS NOTE: So here it is Chapter 4. Two updates in one day, YOU LUCKY PEOPLE! Now some of you may get confused by this chapter. But believe me it is totally relevant to where this story is going. **

**I know exactly how this story is going to end and I've already written drafts of the next few chapters so the updates will be fast. **

**If anyone doesn't understand, just ask me via private message or review, however I will not tell you how it links to the story because that will wreck the surprise.**

**As always, REVIEW FAVOURITE FOLLOW**

**BRITISH FORBES**

* * *

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not going to hurt you…yet"

Elena was terrified; he could see that through her eyes. Good, he thought. She should be afraid unlike that blonde this morning.

Why couldn't he get her out of his head? It all had to be a trick. There was no way any of this was real. It was all a trick. Why was he feeling guilty, he did not feel.

* * *

_She awoke to the sound of swords clashing and feeling the ground beneath her, rough and sticky; she knew she wasn't home anymore._

_Earlier that day…_

_"Bonnie, I know the risk, we've been through this a million times already. Nothing's going to happen to me! Now, are you ready?" Caroline said turning more into a growl._

_Caroline couldn't believe she was here, in the middle of the Trevino's mansion, waiting for Bonnie to complete her spell. Bonnie was Caroline's bestfriend. However she was more than just her bestfriend; Bonnie had descended from a compelling line of salaam witches. Also, she was not just a witch; she was one of the most powerful witches in the salaam community. She was a Bennett witch._

_"I'm ready – I need a lock of your hair and your ring." Bonnie said._

_"My ring?" Caroline asked confused._

_"Yes, you never take this ring off. It has become a part of you. Look, it will take two seconds and then you can put in straight back on and never take it off again, okay? Now pass it over missy."_

_Eventually, she plucked up enough courage to take the ring off. Some people may say that she was stupid for clinging on to this ring as much as she did but there was a reason. Her father had given her it as a gift the night he died in that catastrophic car accident, from that day forth it had never left her index finger; well that was until this moment. Bonnie placed Caroline's soft golden lock of and ring in to a large brass bowl. She spoke the words of the spell in a dead language that hadn't been used since biblical times and as she said, it was done within two seconds and the ring was returned to Caroline's index finger never to leave again._

_"Caroline, I need you to listen to me very carefully. This ring is what will take you back and forth in time. It will take you back into the past five times and then the power will cut out. When all past, present and future panels are parallel to each other, you will get sent back and the same for when it is time to come back. You won't be given a sign to when this will happen so make sure you always have your essentials on your person. Now Caroline, this is the most important thing… Don't let anyone know where you're are from, go along with everything that is happening in the period you end up in. Do you understand me?" Bonnie explained rather harshly._

_Caroline replied with a simple, "Yes"._

_Bonnie was allowing Caroline to time travel as a gift to her for her birthday. Caroline had a passion for history; there was no one in the whole of Mystic Falls High School that knew more about each significant happening in history than her. So when Caroline approached Bonnie asking her to let her travel back to experience her favourite periods, how could she refuse._

_As Caroline was walked through her perfect neighbourhood, she thought about all the negatives. She always did this. What if something went wrong? What if she never got back to her original time? What if she never gets to return to her perfect little home? She lived in a 3 bedroom house with her mother, they had moved from there exquisite 6 bedroom condo a year after her father's death. Neither she nor her mother wanted to be surrounded by her father's things and scent so they downsized to a cosy house which became their home. Their neighbourhood was so beautiful. Each house was carefully structured and built perfectly. No house the same colour. Each house reflecting the personalities of those whom lived inside them, lawns mown precisely, flowers sprouting equally, it was perfect. She walked into her home, recognising the scent of lemon which could only be coming from her mother. She admired her house, capturing in every little detail from the beautiful carvings in her gold mirror to the large Vincent Van Gogh painting hanging from her living room wall. She even memorised each smell that her noise caught, just in case. All of sudden, she felt light headed. Then she heard a click. Then her world went black._

_She awoke to blasting music and a hard surface beneath her. She just lay there. An innocent voice finally brought her to her senses._

_"Young lady, are you alright? What are you doing so deep into the forest at this hour?" The innocent voice asked, showing a deep level of concern._

_Caroline got up slowly and turned slightly to see who had approached her and showed so much concern. The innocent voice belonged to a man, but not just any man. A beautiful man, with soft golden curls and beautiful blue eyes which bore right into Caroline's soul. She was memorised._

_"Yes, I'm fine. I know this may seem like an unusual question but what year is this?" Caroline said trying to act as normal as possible. In all honesty, she couldn't quite concentrate on anything but this man's face._

_"It is 1920. Ma'am, are you sure you're okay? You may have an concussion." The man said, again showing the same level of concern._

_"I assure you, I'm fine. However may I ask you a favour? I am in need of help."_

_"Of course, anything you wish."_

_"Can you take me to the nearest jazz club?"_

_Caroline knew a lot about the 20's. It was her favourite period. She loved everything about it – the jazz, the clothes, and the lifestyle. She didn't know how long she was going to be, so what was the point in getting to know the place, why not just experience what she wanted to experience. The man pushed his brows together slightly, obviously confused at the question she had just asked him. He had just found her in the middle of the forest and she wanted to go to the nearest jazz club… However he happily obliged, being the gentleman he was._

_She had no idea what to expect as they approached the city. She was growing more and more frustrated that this walk was taking forever. She just wanted to get there and dance._

_They walked past numerous little bars, with lights blinding any passerby. Each was the same but with a hint of a personal touch to each. Most were pretty close together and relatively small but they each were incredible. Each was full of people dancing and drinking and just having fun. Caroline actually thought she was in heaven._

_But nothing good ever last forever does it?_

_She had arrived in the nearest jazz club and the beautiful man had just that moment asked her to dance and then everything went black. Once again._

_She awoke to the sound of swords clashing, and feeling the ground beneath her, rough and sticky. She knew she wasn't home anymore. She just lay there for a few minutes taking in everything that had just happened to her, while the wildlife crawled and scuttled in her presence. She had no idea where she was. She cursed herself for thinking this was actually a good idea. She had no idea what to expect in this time period. She knew for sure she wasn't in her own time or the 20's; the smell was far to musky and the sky was just a little to clear. She was defiantly not somewhere she knew. She had to move, she had no idea what animals were roaming around in this forest and she also had no idea when she would return home. She slowly followed the smell of burning, which eventually led to a village._

_She walked past numerous little houses made of mud and logs – each the same but with a hint of personal touch to each – most were pretty close together and relatively small. There were women sitting on logs with large wooden buckets full of murky water. One woman pulled out what Caroline believed to be a sock out of one of the buckets. She let out a sigh as she could not imagine washing anyone's clothes in a bucket. I am so not doing that she said to herself. There were men walking in small groups with large blades at their sides and children roaming around with much smaller swords made of wood. She was quite impressed as the children's swords had so much detail carved into them. The benches were not very wide and looked to only fit 2 possibly 3 people. She again found herself drawn to the intricate carvings. She could tell people in this time period took pride in their work. Park of her wished she could have a bench like this in her yard. It was rustic yet beautiful. She ran her hands over the carving admiring them._

_"What is that incessant buzzing thing going off in your hand?" A voice startled her out of her daydream. She looked down to what he was referring to and noticed she had the mobile phone clutched in her hand._

_Crap._

_"WITCH!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs._

_"No, no, I'm not a witch. Let me explain" Caroline exclaimed. Tears already forming behind her eyelids. How could she have been so stupid to think that this would actually go the way she planned? She needed the ring to take her back. NOW._

_But it didn't._

_Everything was a blur. She had been tied to a stake by the most irritating ropes. They clung to her wrists, embracing her with pain. She felt the flames tickle at the soft pink skin torturing the rings that lay beneath it. The smell of burning reached her nose, smelling like burnt toast and death. This was the end, why did she do this? Everything went._

_This time she had not been transported, she was still in that time period. However this time, instead of waking up on a hard or rough ground, she found herself being embraced by a pair of male arms. Someone had saved her. She quickly scrambled out of the arms and leapt behind a tree like a frog. The man was in shock. He had just saved this young girls life and she had pushed him away for comforting her…WHAT?_

_"Come out, I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Klaus. I live in the village. I saved you. I'm also a witch." Klaus said trying to calm her with her reassuring words._

_She slowly came out, successfully calmed by his reassuring words. Then she noticed something. It was the same beautiful blue-eyed man she saw in the 20's. He had helped her twice, what was happening? But then she noticed another thing. She knew this man from her current time. Why hadn't she noticed this before?! He was the person who comforted her the day of the father's death, but they had not spoken since then. HOW IS HE HERE? HOW!_

_Out of nowhere an arrow came shooting through the trees like a rocket aimed straight for her head. A second after she noticed, he noticed and within that same second he moved in front her._

_She blinked and when she opened her eyes she was home._

_Klaus had helped her 4 times and died for her._

_Why hadn't she noticed him earlier?_

_This was all a mistake._

* * *

Caroline awoke in a burst of hysterics. What was that nightmare?

* * *

**SO THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 4. MAKE SURE TO REVIEW**.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL EVOLVE CAROLINE AND ELIJAH. I KNOW I PROMISED IT IN THIS CHAPTER HOWEVER I HAD A LIGHT BULB MOMENT**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
